


Первая любовь

by Metcar



Series: Harries twins vs. Phan [5]
Category: JacksGap, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Autophilia, F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metcar/pseuds/Metcar





	1. Принцесса в другом замке

Мягкие руки обнимают его за шею. Тонкие пальцы зарываются в волосы на затылке. Дэн прижимается ближе к теплому телу и вдыхает сладковатый запах духов и еще какой-то химии, исходящий от него. Дэн ненавидит неестественные запахи. Тонкий стон лезвием режет густую тишину темной комнаты и неприятным звоном оседает у Дэна в голове. Его глаза закрыты, ладони блуждают по непривычно нежной коже ее бедер. Она сидит на нем сверху и трется, словно голодная кошка, притягивает его к своей шее, и Дэн послушно впивается в нее губами, потому что не знает, что еще нужно делать. Она двигается на нем медленно, слишком медленно, и Дэна это раздражает. Он хочет ускориться, усилиться, иначе это не кончится никогда. Податливая плоть сжимает его внутри, слишком мокро, слишком мягко, слишком не так.   
Расслабленный наркотиком мозг отказывается воспринимать некоторые отрывки реальности, поэтому Дэн теряет счет времени. И когда он, наконец, открывает глаза, то почему-то сталкивается взглядом со своим отражением. Зрачки, словно гигантские черные дыры, засасывают всю радужку и Дэна вместе с ней. Он видит, как двигается его собственный рот, что-то неразборчиво шепча, видит, как его собственные волосы прилипают к покрытому испариной лбу, как его язык скользит по губам, делая их влажными и блестящими. Он видит перед собой свое лицо и первый раз за вечер хочет целоваться. Кожа под его пальцами грубеет, тело, в котором он двигается, больше не кажется плавным и нежным, оно все будто становится каким-то мальчишечьим, острым, угловатым. Таким приятным. Дэн смотрит на себя широко открытыми глазами, впитывает в очередной раз каждую черточку, ловит губами стоны с собственных губ и чуть не сходит с ума от счастья, слыша на выдохе отрывистое: «Я люблю тебя…»  
\- Я тоже. Тоже люблю, - шепчет он в ответ, покрывая мелкими поцелуями скулы, касаясь кончиками пальцев каждого миллиметра собственного лица перед собой. Он теперь и не думает о том, чтобы ускорить движения, двигается размеренно и аккуратно – безграничная нежность затапливает все его нутро. И он, кажется, даже чувствует за двоих - ощущает себя изнутри и внутри, и это настолько невообразимо, что в его голове рвутся снаряды, а позвоночник прошибает острой волной накатывающего оргазма. Он кончает, сжимая в объятьях собственное дрожащее от удовольствия тело, и со стоном откидывается назад.   
Прекрасная галлюцинация исчезает так же внезапно, как появилась. В ноздри снова бьет резкий сладкий запах, она прижимается к нему грудью, тяжело дыша и покусывая пухлые губы. Она смотрит на него с каким-то благоговением и манерно мурлычет ему на ухо:  
\- Это было потрясно.  
Он не отвечает ничего, только бездумно пялится в потолок, игнорируя то, как она обиженно сопит и отворачивается к стенке.   
Дэну шестнадцать, и он в очередной раз не смог найти способ избавиться от своей болезни.

***

\- Ну, как наши успехи?  
Дэн сидит в широком кресле, откинув голову на спинку и прикрыв глаза. Ему безумно хочется просто провалиться в глубокий и долгий сон. Он хочет этого уже два дня, но не может. Бессонница мучает его изощренной, изысканной пыткой, то и дело почти позволяя отключить воспаленный разум, но тут же возвращая к реальности. Дэн переборщил со стимуляторами, в очередной раз безрезультатно пытаясь вызвать любимого. Но он всегда приходил лишь тогда, когда ему заблагорассудится.   
Теплое солнечное одеяло, проникающее сквозь приоткрытое широкое – во всю стену кабинета мистера Саймона… Сименса? неважно – окно, заботливо укрывает Дэна. Через небольшую щелку льется в уши умиротворяющее весеннее щебетание птиц, и свежий воздух наполняет его легкие. Он почти засыпает… Почти…  
\- Дэниэл…  
Дэн резко поднимает голову и смотрит на гребаного психиатра со всей злобой, на какую способен не спавший двое суток подросток.  
\- Что? – он почти слышит скрежет собственных зубов.  
\- Ты должен поговорить со мной. Как ты чувствовал себя после нашей последней встречи? – мужчина в кресле напротив как-то немного нервно поправляет очки под испепеляющим взглядом Дэна и постукивает ручкой по листкам на своем планшете. Слишком много лишних движений, мистер. Дэну становится смешно. Как он может доверять человеку, который должен его лечить, но который позволяет себе бояться его.   
\- Так, будто схожу с ума, - Дэн снижает голос до томного шепота, очень надеясь, что глупые птицы не перекроют его слова своим пением. Он с улыбкой наклоняется чуть вперед, сокращая дистанцию между собой и мужчиной напротив.  
\- Ясно, - отвечает он тоже почему-то шепотом и сглатывает. Дэн взглядом провожает движение его кадыка, и его пальцы рефлекторно сжимаются на бархатной обивке подлокотника.   
\- Ты принимаешь таблетки? – доктор поспешно делает вид, что что-то сосредоточенно записывает. Дэн тем временем читает имя на его бейдже, в очередной раз знакомясь с мистером Симмонсом.  
\- Я принимаю много таблеток, - непрошенная ухмылка появляется у Дэна на лице. Он расслабленно откидывается обратно на спинку и скрещивает руки на груди. Не то, чтобы ему было необходимо закрываться. Просто так удобнее.   
– Кроме тех, что вы мне прописали, - уточняет Дэн.  
На лице Симмонса застывает немой вопрос. Дэн озвучил бы его как: «Да ты совсем охуел, мудак малолетний?». Но доктор только глубоко вздыхает, проводит рукой по безупречно уложенным волосам, нарушая весь наведенный там порядок, и задает такой простой и такой одновременно сложный вопрос:  
\- Почему?  
Дэн долго пристально смотрит в его глаза через стекла очков, понимая вдруг, как сильно они похожи на его собственные – цвет, разрез, узкий в спокойном состоянии зрачок. Он встряхивает головой, изо всех сил стараясь отогнать приближающееся наваждение. Нет, только не сейчас.  
Дэн безразлично пожимает плечами. Симмонс снова вздыхает. Дэну кажется, что на нем только что поставили крест. Забавное ощущение.   
\- Я понимаю твое смятение, Дэниэл, - произносит Симмонс так успокаивающе, будто говорит с буйнопомешанным. «Какое еще смятение?» - отстраненно думает Дэн, ковыряя обивку кресла и с интересом наблюдая за движением губ доктора.   
– Но в этом нет ничего страшного или непоправимого, - продолжает он уверенно, будто знает, о чем говорит. «Конечно, это же не ты дрочишь на свое отражение, педик очкастый», - ехидно скалится про себя Дэн, но молчит. В основном, потому, что ему слишком сонно и лениво, чтобы что-то говорить.   
– Но ты должен помогать мне, иначе я не смогу помочь тебе, - судя по интонациям, это точка в его проникновенной речи. Дэн поднимает взгляд с губ Симмонса на его очки и морщится. Они бесят его до дрожи.  
\- Снимите очки, - говорит Дэн таким тоном, будто просит передать ему сахар за обеденным столом или принести водички. Доктор растерянно приподнимает брови, но послушно избавляется от раздражающего Дэна аксессуара и кладет их на рядом стоящий журнальный столик. А потом смотрит на Дэна и подслеповато щурится. Дэн теперь может видеть его глаза без всяких преград, и его даже немного встряхивает от того, насколько они, в самом деле, напоминают ему глаза, в которых он тонет каждый раз, глядя в зеркало, или в моменты сладкого забвения, подаренного очередным наркотиком.  
\- Не бойтесь меня и не закрывайтесь, - говорит Дэн снова шепотом, - иначе я не смогу помогать вам помогать мне. И знаете, думаю, на сегодня сеанс окончен, - он встает и обходит сзади кресло опешившего доктора. Опускает руку на обтянутое тканью дорого костюма плечо и чуть сжимает пальцы.   
– Вы обязательно вылечите меня, не переживайте так, мистер Симмонс, - Дэн наклоняется ниже и мурлычет прямо в стремительно алеющее ухо, - ведь вы профессионал.   
Дэн слышит, как сбивается дыхание мужчины, чувствует, как летит к чертям вся его выдержка. Дэн отдергивает руку с плеча как раз в тот момент, когда вокруг его запястья вот-вот должна сжаться чужая ладонь.   
\- Увидимся на следующей неделе, док, - уже от выхода салютует двумя пальцами с улыбкой Дэн и мягко прикрывает за собой дверь, оставляя доктора Симмонса буравить ее тяжелым взглядом в полном одиночестве.  
***

В следующий раз разговор не клеится от слова «совсем». Поэтому Дэн оказывается вжатым задницей в угол стола доктора, пока тот обнимает пальцами одной руки его шею, а второй нажимает на пульте управления кнопку закрытия жалюзи огромного окна. Дэн смотрит на него снизу вверх, чуть отклоняется назад, упираясь ладонью в лаковую поверхность пижонского стола из красного дерева. Пальцы на его горле сжимаются сильнее, давят, подчиняют. Дэну не хватает воздуха, чтобы вдохнуть полной грудью, но это ерунда. Он улыбается немного сумасшедше, ни на секунду не отрывая взгляда от потемневших глаз Симмонса, хрипло произносит, вибрируя сдавленным горлом:  
\- Лицензии лишишься. Минимум, - и в противовес своим словам жадно выгибается навстречу сильному телу.  
\- Угрожаешь? – хватка на его шее слегка слабеет, давая Дэну возможность глотнуть немного воздуха.  
\- Нет, дразню. Мы ведь оба знаем, что я стою гораздо большего, - Дэн проводит кончиками пальцев по шелковому галстуку, немного ослабляет узел, двигается чуть вперед, касается влажными губами колючей щетины на подбородке. Симмонс резко хватает его за бедра и без труда поднимает, усаживая на гладкую столешницу. Руки Дэна сами тянутся к чужой ширинке, непослушные пальцы дергают вниз замок молнии, обхватывают напряженный член. Он ложится в ладонь так правильно, так привычно, будто Дэн делал это уже миллион раз. Идеально. Он двигает сжатыми пальцами вверх-вниз, дразняще медленно, смотрит, как багровая головка то появляется, то снова исчезает в его кулаке, и чувствует, как рот наполняется слюной. Симмонс почти рычит ему в шею, сжимает зубами нежную кожу за ухом сильно, до боли. Дэн стонет, выпускает из горячей ладони тяжелый стояк и упирается ею в широкую грудь, пытаясь оттолкнуть от себя. Безуспешно, конечно, - силы несоизмеримы. Дэн понимает, что не сможет ничего сделать, даже если очень захочет, когда его грубо сдергивают обратно на пол, разворачивают и загибают над холодным столом. Сильным резким движением Симмонс стаскивает с него джинсы, и так держащиеся на честном слове, вместе с узкими боксерами. Не снимает даже до конца, только спускает до щиколоток. Дэн уже и не пытается вырваться. Его сердце бешено колотится, он почти слышит его гулкие удары о столешницу, к которой прижата его грудь. Возбуждение от стыда и беспомощного положения накатывает на него с новой силой, он прижимается бедрами к поверхности стола, трется о нее нетерпеливо. Он представляет, как выглядит сейчас со стороны, каким видит его Симмонс: готовым, жалобно хнычущим, с задранной кверху задницей. И его накрывает снова. Эта картинка предсказуемо заводит его больше всего остального вместе взятого. Он наслаждается видом, который ему представляется, жадно впитывает каждую деталь: изогнутую блестящую от маленьких капель пота спину, до лопаток задранную футболку, напряженно сжатые вокруг противоположного края стола дрожащие пальцы, закрытые глаза и закушенную губу, мягкая плоть которой податливо смята острыми белыми зубами, широко, насколько позволяют спущенные джинсы, и приглашающе расставленные ноги. Голова кружится от отчаянного желания прикоснуться к себе, ощутить сильнее, ближе. Но сладкий туман пропадает, когда на его поясницу опускается тяжелая ладонь, властно останавливая ходуном ходящие бедра и выбивая из него разочарованный стон. К его губам прижимаются три пальца, и у Дэна не остается другого выбора, кроме как послушно втянуть их в рот и старательно облизать. Уже через минуту эти пальцы бесцеремонно вторгаются в его тело между раздвинутых ягодиц. Симмонс разводит пальцы в разные стороны, неумолимо растягивая и раскрывая кольцо напряженных мышц, и Дэн тихонько поскуливает, пытаясь справиться с этими новыми ощущениями. Его еще никогда никто не брал – забавы с собственным телом, конечно, не в счет, хотя они и облегчают эту задачу теперь. Дэну немного страшно и непривычно чувствовать внутри чужие пальцы – не свои. Наконец, они легко выскальзывают из него, и Дэн чувствует, как Симмонс приставляет к его растянутому входу твердую головку. Он дергает Дэна за бедра, заставляя подняться на носочки, и входит. Медленно раздвигает скользкие от слюны стенки и замирает, продвинувшись на половину. Поощрительно поглаживает ладонью выгнутую поясницу.  
\- Хороший мальчик, - шепчет он Дэну в плечо и резко толкается вперед, полностью погружаясь в его тело. Дэн начинает стонать непрерывно, его словно распирает изнутри, сильнее с каждым толчком. Он думал, что будет больнее, но боли почти не ощущает, только желание, всепоглощающее желание быть покорным, подчиненным, слабым. Это новое чувство настолько острое, что Дэну на секунду кажется, что он нашел, чем можно заменить свою зависимость. Но, кончая, он снова видит себя со стороны, и именно это подводит его к самой грани.  
Больше Дэн на прием к доктору Симмонсу не приходит.  
Дэну семнадцать, и его болезнь прогрессирует.   
***

Дэн скользит пальцами по прохладной глади запотевшего от влажного пара зеркала, расчерчивая свое мутное отражение. Он видит свои глаза в одной из четких полос, и ему кажется, будто на него смотрит кто-то другой. Это ощущение почти материально, поэтому приходится торопливо отвести взгляд. Он сам повесил в ванной это зеркало – большое, в полный рост – и теперь может занимать ее часами. В его комнате висит такое же, но там нельзя закрыться, а значит, не рассмотреть свое тело полностью. Он прижимается лбом к стеклу, выдыхает на него, еще сильнее покрывая серой дымкой. Ведет одной рукой по груди своего отражения, а другой – по своей собственной, замирает, почувствовав размеренное биение сердца. Ему сейчас так спокойно и хорошо, будто он самый счастливый человек на свете. Он дает волю своим чувствам, своей безграничной любви, отпускает себя. Только в такие моменты его перестает мучить страх того, что он, скорей всего, сходит с ума. Или уже сошел. По-настоящему. Как самый настоящий псих.   
Дэн открывает глаза и снова смотрит на себя. Его взгляд полон нежности и обожания, а кончики пальцев, которыми он касается собственной кожи, слегка подрагивают.   
\- Когда же ты отпустишь меня? – шепчет он в губы своему отражению, не надеясь, впрочем, на ответ.   
«Когда найдешь хоть кого-нибудь лучше», - эта мысль наполняет его сознание, обжигает своей правдивостью и простотой. Бросает ему вызов. И Дэн готов его принять.  
В восемнадцать Дэн понимает, наконец, каким должно быть его лекарство.


	2. Раскадровка

\- Хватит так пялиться, люди же кругом, - шипит Джек, не глядя на брата, и вытирает лоб влажным полотенцем, отходя от беговой дорожки. Финн поспешно отворачивается от близнеца, но тут же натыкается на его отражение в огромном зеркале на стене зала. Ерзает на сиденье тренажера, пытаясь унять возрастающее возбуждение.  
\- Черт… - Финн опускает голову и встряхивает ею так, что маленькие капельки пота разлетаются в разные стороны от его волос, - ну, и куда мне, блять, смотреть? Твоя задница… И эти шорты… Я не виноват, что они созданы друг для друга, - Финн продолжает показушно смотреть в пол, за что получает полотенцем по макушке.  
\- Не вредничай. И контролируй себя. Ты же не маленький, - отвечает Джек и уходит в другой конец зала на гиперэкстензию. Тут Финну откровенно плохеет. То, что он видел на беговой дорожке, с этим зрелищем и рядом не стояло. Матовые велосипедки плотно облегают подтянутую, округлую, идеальную, мать ее, задницу. Финн смотрит и не может оторваться. Он громко сглатывает, замечая, как угадывается под тканью ложбинка между ягодиц. Боже, они трахались всего пару часов назад, но ему снова хочется так, что низ живота сводит. В последнее время Финн вообще на брата спокойно смотреть не может – утаскивает в койку в любое свободное время. Или в ванную. Или на стол. Или даже на пол. Да куда угодно. И Джек это прекрасно понимает. Он рисуется перед ним, дразнит, соблазняет. Даже просто находясь рядом. Одним своим видом, запахом, голосом.   
Финн вспоминает, как утром прижимал к смятым простыням горячее напряженное тело. Как сильные ноги обхватывали и сжимали его бедра, подталкивали, подгоняли, заставляя двигаться быстрее и глубже. Вспоминает все те пошлости, что шептал в губы Джеку, когда тот выгибался в его руках, с жадностью принимая его в себя. Финн любит болтать в постели, но потом ему становится немного стыдно за то, что он говорит. «Детка… Господи, какой ты горячий», и «Там так тесно», и «Ты всегда такой узкий», и «Скажи, как тебе это нравится»… Все это крутится у него в голове, собирается в один большой искрящийся комок возбуждения и прокатывается ураганом по всему телу, делая стояк просто каменным. Ему мгновенно вспоминается, как от желания темнеют глаза брата, пока он впитывает каждую его фразу, как хрипло он выдыхает, будто от неожиданности этих слов, будто не привык еще за несколько лет, не выучил наизусть все привычки, замашки и странности.  
«Нахуй. Нахуй все. Не могу больше», - с этой мыслью Финн встает с давно забытого тренажера и проходит мимо брата, бубня под нос:  
\- Я в душ.  
Джек вряд ли слышит его, но отрывается от своего упражнения и провожает брата немного удивленным взглядом. И кивает. Понимает же все, зараза.   
Финн заходит в кабинку, выкручивает до конца оба крана и, зажмурившись, подставляет под мощные струи напряженные после тренировки плечи. Он хочет, чтобы вода хоть немного успокоила возбуждение. Но этого не происходит. Его либидо, подгоняемое красочными картинками в голове, сильнее какого-то несчастного душа. Финн набирает в рот воду, злобно сплевывает на мокрый плиточный пол, тянется ладонью к своему стояку. И натыкается на чужие пальцы. Глаза рефлекторно распахиваются, и он видит перед собой Джека, так близко, что с трудом может сфокусировать взгляд на его лице.  
\- Ты чего не закрываешься? – улыбаясь, спрашивает он. Финн слышит голос брата, перекрываемый шумом воды, словно издалека, и ему даже на секунду кажется, что это только неугомонный мозг подкинул ему очередное воспоминание. Но Джек сжимает кулак вокруг болезненной уже эрекции Финна и резко двигает им пару раз, будто доказывая свою осязаемость. А потом подается вперед, оттесняя Финна к стене, прижимается всем телом, но не выпускает из ладони твердый член. Джек дрочит ему неторопливо, размеренно, будто они не в душе тренажерного зала, а в своем пустом доме в одно из ленивых воскресений, когда можно заниматься сексом, где приспичит и когда приспичит, хоть весь день не отрываясь друг друга. Стоит ли говорить, что такие дни – любимые для них обоих.   
Финн толкается бедрами в ласкающую руку и запускает пальцы в мокрые волосы брата, заставляя его чуть наклонить голову. Он скользит губами по его губам, не целуя пока, лишь подразнивая. Непонятно только, кого больше – его или себя самого. У Джека всегда такие горячие губы, будто у него температура под сорок, но сейчас Финн не чувствует этого, он и сам словно весь дымится от стоящего в кабинке пара. Но он ощущает их мягкость и не может отказать себе в удовольствии впиться зубами в нежную кожу, а потом осторожно, извиняясь, провести по ней кончиком языка. Джека уже тоже ведет, это заметно. По тому, как сбивается ритм движения его пальцев по члену Финна, по отрывистому дыханию, по закатывающимся глазам. Финн вклинивается коленом между ног брата, и тот послушно начинает тереться о его бедро. Он скользит раскрытой ладонью по мокрой спине Джека вместе со струями воды, а Джек выгибается вслед за его рукой, и это не может не сводить с ума. Финн звонко шлепает по отставленным ягодицам, ухмыляясь брату в губы, когда тот в первый раз стонет от неожиданности.   
\- Нас ведь могут услышать… - тихо говорит Джек, опуская взгляд, и Финн любуется прозрачной каплей, которая срывается с его ресниц.   
\- Если кто-то зайдет сюда, нас услышат в любом случае, - у Финна в такие моменты голос особенно хриплый, и он знает, как Джека это заводит, - поэтому лучше бы тебе стонать как девчонка. Так хотя бы будет меньше вопросов.  
Финн выдерживает небольшую паузу, дожидаясь, пока Джек снова посмотрит ему в глаза затуманенным взглядом, и добавляет:  
\- Я же знаю, что ты умеешь.  
В любой другой раз Джек бы начал возмущаться и пытаться подколоть брата в ответ, но сейчас он уже не настроен на препирательства, поэтому не отвечает вообще ничего. Он выпускает из влажной ладони член Финна и отходит к противоположной стене, поворачиваясь к брату спиной. Финн закусывает губу, глядя, как под загорелой кожей при каждом движении играют напряженные мышцы, и невольно подается вперед, не желая ни на секунду терять физический контакт. Джек упирается обеими руками в белый кафель, расставляет ноги и прогибается в пояснице. Сейчас нет смысла спорить, кто будет сверху, потому что Джек еще с утра растянутый и готовый, и эта мысль добивает в Финне остатки самоконтроля. Он ввинчивает три пальца внутрь обжигающе горячего прохода, пробует, двигает ими резко и нетерпеливо, вырывая у Джека стоны, которые он безуспешно пытается сдержать, стискивая зубы. Он двигается навстречу проникновению, так откровенно подставляясь, что у Финна не остается сомнений в его готовности. Финн входит одним плавным толчком и ни на секунду не останавливается, чтобы дать привыкнуть, сразу начинает размашисто двигать бедрами, придерживая Джека за плечо. Джек, как бы он не старался, уже не может сдерживать свой голос, и Финн очень надеется, что шум воды заглушает стоны брата, а вместе с ними и непристойные шлепки, сопровождающие каждый нетерпеливый толчок. Финн сжимает пальцами стояк Джека и двигает по нему торопливо, прекрасно понимая, что не продержится долго в выбранном темпе. У Джека внутри жарко и тесно, как каждый долбанный раз, Финну вообще кажется, что эта дырка просто создана для его члена, и он не заставляет себя ждать, чтобы озвучить эту мысль приглушенным шепотом Джеку в ухо. Джек стонет громче, словно Финну назло, так, чтобы его уж наверняка услышали все в душевой, и откидывает голову ему на плечо. Финн целует приоткрытые губы, прикусывает в наказание за излишнюю громкость, мокро вылизывает рот брата, буквально трахает его языком. Он выходит почти до конца, оставляя внутри только головку, наслаждается протестующим поскуливанием Джека под ним, и загоняет обратно на всю длину. По телу Джека проходит крупная дрожь, он не может стонать, потому что рот заткнут поцелуем, поэтому только скребет ногтями по плитке, спуская Финну в кулак. Финн отрывается от его губ и выпрямляется. Он раздвигает в стороны ягодицы Джека, продолжая двигаться внутри него, без стеснения разглядывает, как покрасневшие края входа растягиваются под напором его члена, и чувствует, что еще чуть-чуть, еще немного…  
\- Бля-ять, - тянет Финн и кончает, встречаясь глазами с ошалелым взглядом брата, обернувшегося к нему через плечо. Он прижимается губами к мокрым волосам на его затылке и тяжело дышит, на мгновение выпадая из реальности.  
\- Финн… Финни, давай уже. К нам скоро дверь начнут ломать, - голос Джека слабый и какой-то дрожащий, и Финн чувствует себя невероятно гордым, потому что ему в очередной раз удалось довести брата до такого состояния. Но с ужасом понимает, что ему опять мало.  
***

\- Да что со мной такое? – чуть слышно произносит Финн, когда у него снова встает при виде выходящего из ванной голого Джека. Третий секс за день закончился у них буквально полчаса назад, а Финн опять мечтает затащить брата обратно к себе в кровать. Джек совершенно точно не может его услышать, он даже стоит к нему спиной, что-то ища в шкафу, но пожимает плечами, и предполагает:  
\- Март?  
Финн пытается зарыться поглубже в одеяло, чтобы не разглядывать обнаженное тело близнеца, но тут же чувствует рядом его тепло и тянется к нему инстинктивно. Джек усаживается сверху на его бедра и елозит по ним задницей, хитро щурясь.  
\- Ты не устал еще? – говорит он так, будто бросает вызов. А это уже зря.  
\- По мне заметно? – Финн скептически приподнимает бровь и указывает взглядом на стремительно твердеющий под ягодицами Джека член.  
\- А я устал, - вздыхает Джек с притворным сожалением, заведомо сдаваясь, и ложится рядом с братом, обвивая его конечностями.   
\- Помнишь? Сегодня… - начинает Джек. И Финн кивает.  
\- Ровно три года, - он смотрит на брата, устроившегося у него на плече, гладит его по щеке непривычно мягко, словно ласкает огромного кота. Джек поднимает на него глаза и смеется.  
\- У тебя еще было тогда… Не было куска брови. Плохой парень, - он утыкается Финну в плечо, пытаясь подавить хохот. Финн тоже улыбается.   
\- Хочешь, снова сбрею? – говорит он, ни на секунду не отрывая взгляда от лица брата.  
\- Хочу, - отвечает Джек, сразу прекращая смеяться.   
Они долго еще лежат в обнимку, болтая ни о чем, смеясь и вспоминая, как они вообще ко всему этому пришли. Они никогда не задумывались о том, что это может быть неправильно. О том, что это может быть странно и, уж конечно, что кому-то это может показаться грязно и мерзко. Разве любовь, такая настоящая и искренняя, может быть неправильной? Это кажется им смешным, поэтому они никогда даже не говорили о подобных вещах.   
\- Я где-то читал, что влечение к близнецу – проявление нарциссизма, - сонно бубнит Джек, уткнувшись Финну в шею.  
\- А я где-то читал, что доставать брата, когда он почти уснул – опасно для здоровья, - нехотя отвечает Финн и крепче прижимает к себе расслабленное тело. К слову, такое не похожее на его собственное.  
Всю ночь ему с разных ракурсов снится их первый поцелуй. Мокрый, неловкий, полный стыда и смущения, но самый лучший в его жизни поцелуй.


End file.
